


Late Night Cookies

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [8]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Nicknames, Silver Age, i just realized this isn't compliant with uncanny 308 but i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Jean and "Slim" get acquainted.





	Late Night Cookies

Jeannie walks into the kitchen. “Oh, hey,” she says, nodding at him. “I thought I'd be the only one up.”

“Just doing some reading before bed,” he says, holding up his book.

“The Art of War?” Jean says, raising an eyebrow. She turns and reaches for the sleeve of cookies Xavier keeps above the fridge, and Scott doesn't think to ask her how she knew they were there. 

“It's just, uhm, some good strategies for our battle tactics,” he says, flushing. 

Jean shrugs and eats a cookie. “It's Slim, right?”

“Uh… Scott, actually,” he says, fidgeting with his glasses, feeling bad for having to correct her. 

“Oh,” Jean says. “Why do they call you Slim?”

He shrugs. “It's punchier than calling me Malnourished Summers.”

He startles a laugh out of her, and it's so wheezy and obnoxious and adorable, and he wants to make her laugh like that all the time.


End file.
